hdneptuniafandomcom-20200213-history
Megadimension Neptunia VIIR
Megadimension Neptunia VIIR (known internally as “Megadimension Neptunia VII v1.02”) is an "enhanced" port of Megadimension Neptunia VII, originally on Playstation 4, to the Playstation 4. It adds a lot of new features such as having a worse voice actor for Noire, a worse battle system, worse sound effects, and a nicer HUD. Plot See Megadimension Neptunia VII#Plot. Development After the release of Megadimension Neptunia VII, Tsunako felt dissatisfied with the release state of VII and began working on an update patch. This patch is what would eventually become VIIR. At first the patch only addressed simple issues, like a bug that caused players to receive less EXP, as well as add small features like a Kurome costume for Uzume. But as she continued to work on the patch the additions became more and more ambitious, including a completely new graphics engine. At some point throughout the development of this patch, series composer Kenji Kaneko bought a VR headset and VR Chat (even though VR Chat is free) for Tsunako’s birthday. Tsunako got hooked on VR Chat which in turn inspired her most ambitious addition to VIIR: the legendary VR mode. Despite all the additions to VII, Tsunako was determined to release the patch free of charge, as a gift, thank you, and apology to all the Neptunia fans that put up with the shit quality the series is known for. However, as she was finalizing the patch, Moo Niitani came out of nowhere and commanded that she instead released it as a standalone title. When she asked him why, he said, “We’ve got to have money.” Tsunako disapproved this decision but complied anyways because he was paying the bills. Differences from VII Here is a full list of changes from VII: *Your party members stalk you *Noire’s voice actress has been replaced *New music *A completely new title screen *A hilariously low-effort sprint mechanic that was probably worked on for no longer than 5 minutes *You can now walk *''Slightly'' better model physics *DLC characters are gone *Level cap DLC is gone *Actually DLC is just gone in general *Wait nevermind they just added like 10 different kinds of DLC *Replacing the level cap DLC is an item cap DLC *No more map battles (thank god) *Brand new battle system! It’s garbage *There is a new Counter option in-battle which makes the enemy explode when you use it *There is a new mechanic where cancelling HDD heals you infinite HP *You get fully healed at the end of every battle for no apparent reason *Unlock skills with the power of money *A single new 3D cutscene *If you mail the instruction slip back to Compile Heart in the provided envelope, they will mail you back a dank kush (with VII’s instruction slip they would instead mail back a half-dead flower that wilted in post) *New graphics engine that makes the game look like it isn’t just a PS2 game running on an emulator with a 1080p patch *New graphics engine now requires two graphics cards to run at a reasonable framerate *Lots of assorted graphical changes both related and unrelated to the new engine *Uni's legendary "Freeze, bitch!" voice clip has been removed *New skill animations *The game is now locked at 30FPS *The story has not been changed *They deleted the other endings tho (only True Ending available) *New VR events that nobody wanted or cared about *They also deleted New Game+ *Nerfed Greninja *Now deletes all Kantai Collection content from your computer when installed *When a pirated copy is booted, Neptune herself comes out of the monitor and whacks you on the head with her wooden sword until you die VR Mode VR Mode is a completely pointless and 100% optional mode shoehorned into the game for really no reason. You can beat the entire game without using VR Mode once (except for the obligatory tutorial cutscene with Histoire... okay, so you need to use it exactly once), and it doesn't even require a VR headset. It is composed of nothing but dumb scenes where the girls from the Neptunia series profess their love to you, despite never having met you, seen you, or even talked to you before. At least, that's what I'm assuming they're about, cuz I've never watched even a single one. They're basically just glorified drama CDs, but now with crappy 3D animation. The entire mode takes place in a single room, your room, to be exact. Not that it looks even remotely like your actual room. You can unlock different memorabilia, however, to decor it however you like. According to Histoire, this room is the result of two dimensions merging, or some contrivance like that. Trivia *The R in "VIIR" stands for "Realize." According to Tsunako, it stands for "that moment when you realize you just spent $60 on another copy of VII." *VIIR marks the beginning of Compile Heart's unhealthy obsession with plastering big Neptune everywhere plausible. Gallery Hiuzume.JPG|sorry this is the only v2-related image i have on hand rn v2r title screen.jpg|title screen Category:Games Category:Mainline Games Category:Remakes